emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7603 (31st August 2016)
Plot Bernice apologises to Robert about what happened yesterday, but insists Chrissie is still oblivious. Robert panics when 'Donny' receives an email from Lachlan saying he is flying to Thailand to visit him. Robert orders Bernice to make sure Chrissie isn't suspicious and to repair some of the damage she has caused. At Home Farm, Lachlan takes money out of Lawrence's wallet and tells Chrissie he is worried about his granddad. Paddy says sorry to Rhona and asks to talk with her, but Rhona doesn't see the point as they are over. Laurel tells Ashley that Rishi isn't forcing her back to work, it's her decisions to carry on a working, as they can't afford for her to be on reduced pay. Paddy insists he and Marlon should join Carly and Pierce on a cycle, as it'll give them a chance to see what Pierce is really like, as Tess suggested he isn't as nice as he seems. On Kerry's prompting, Ashley asks Rishi about Laurel's maternity leave. Rishi insists he isn't forcing Laurel to work, and Laurel admits she lied, due to their financial situation. Chrissie visits Bernice at the salon, where Bernice offers her a free pedicure to apologies, but Chrissie rejects her offer, and informs Bernice about Lawrence's new injury. Bernice calls her self an idiot and tries to explain away the previous day by saying she is still trying to get her head around Andy shooting Lawrence. Charity tells Cain she is fed up of having sex in a drafty garage, but agrees to met there again. Lachlan is packing his bag for Thailand when he receives another email from 'Donny' explaining it isn't a great time for him to visit, although asking him if he's in trouble. Paddy and Marlon join Carly and Pierce on their cycle, but Paddy comes off his bike. Charity tells Cain she wants to be treated with some respect, so if he want to sleep with her again, her minimum requirement is dinner, a hotel room and a new top. Robert replies to Lachlan's email, inviting him to open up about what's being going on. In the pub, Marlon tries to make Paddy and Pierce see that they have a lot in common. Marlon tells Paddy that Pierce makes Rhona happy and he'll have to get used to it, but all Paddy wants is his old life back. Kerry admits to Ashley that she wants the supervisors job whilst Laurel is on maternity leave, and suggests she should pamper Laurel before the birth. Ashley thinks it's a great idea, especially as Laurel didn't get a honeymoon. Robert believes he's hit the jackpot when he receives an email from Lachlan confessing that he shot Lawrence, with images attached as proof. Robert opens the images, pictures of Lawrence and Dog, before reading the last sentence of the email, that tells 'Donny' Lachlan wants to become a photographer as he likes shooting things. Chrissie and Lachlan come barging into the backroom. Lachlan tries to attack Robert but Aaron stops him. Lachlan denies he was the one who shot Lawrence, and Chrissie insists they can't prove otherwise. Paddy tells Marlon he should've never have went to Germany and orders Marlon not to talk to Pierce. Chrissie tells Robert he has sunk to an all-time low, as Lachlan could be flying round the world with no one to meet him on the other end but Aaron questions how Chrissie can defend Lachlan when he shot her father. Chrissie warns them she'll involve her solicitor if they keep making false accusations, but Robert isn't phased, telling Chrissie she'll need to as Lachlan is unraveling. Robert threatens to call the police, which panics Chrissie, who drags her son out of the pub. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather Guest cast None. Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom *Home Farm - Dining room and kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior and exterior *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Main Street *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Hotten Road *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes